new beginings
by xAwAkEnEdxGoDx
Summary: OC's wanted/accepted.
1. Chapter 1

I am accepting some OC's, please give me the following,

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Personality:

normal wear:

sleeping wear:

swimming wear:

Magic:

Sub magic: (at most three)

Magic attacks-

Past-

Pet: (if have one)

crush:

likes:

dislikes:

past:

hobby:

place of guild mark


	2. the mission that changed everything pt1

_~Chapter one~_

"_The mission that changed everything"_

"_There is so many things I need to talk about", "about him, her, him, him, her, and him but I suppose it doesn't make sense to start here lets go back to the beginning where it all started "_

_~Natsuki ~_

_My name is Natsuki Dragneel (yes Natsu is a girl in this) I am the currently a mage of the famous and prestigious guild of fairly tail I inherited my fathers trade mark hair color one could call it pink but I prefer calling it salmon colored. I am apart of the strongest team of fairy tail called team Natsuki my team mates named the team after me because I'm the strongest of them all. Speaking of which I'm currently with my said team. We just got new recruits for fairy tail and I wanted to see what they are made of, so I asked master if we could give them a test type mission first they would have to fight two of the most strongest former fairy tail members. As we watch from a magic mirror lets tune into them right now kyaaa :3_

_~Normal pov~_

_~ As the new recruits walk towards the destination without uttering a single word or sound some body breaks the silence much to fairy tails delight _

"_Ok I can not stand this anymore before we continue we got to know more about each other I mean we are sorta a team ill start" a young girl appearing no older then fifth teen or sixth teen said she had coal black hair and scarlet blood red eyes continued walking as did the rest of her so called "team" _

"_My names is Renee Tyler Salinas I'm fourteen years old I was born in Mexico in April twenty ninth , I was born to a Fire mage and im the biological daughter of a fire wolf slayer ,I moved to Mongolia when I was six and lost my dad at seven years old to a dark guild, and when I was 10 I trained with my mom, Terra the fire wolf then I turned 12 and finished my training I started looking for guilds but each of them shut me out because I was so called e weak and couldn't handle the pressure a few years back I meant Kirito he was a boy one year older than me and I meant him shortly after the loss of my father he was taking on a group of bandits I could tell they had the upper hand so I help him up and we been friends ever since and my goal Is to become stronger than I already am and become an S-class__mage "the young girl now known as Renee said with a huge grin on her face she had __a pear type body, she has a light brown caramel tan her hair is heavily layered and messy going down to her back_

"" _my name is Kirito Toshiro Kurosaki I am fifth teen years old I was born on February 11 I was raise as a thief and they expected me to be the best by the time I was 7, when I was 5 years old I ran away from where they had me locked in I was all boney and scarred when I started to roamed the streets, when Layla the wolf demon,found me she pitied me and trained me to be like the type of mage she is then the person who trained me to be a thief sent some members of a dark guild to find and kill me but Layla protected him and told him to run as far as he could from their home ,he started taking random jobs from different guilds so I could be stronger, when I was 13 I took a job from a guild to get rid__ of some bandits __and you can tell the rest I guess my goal is to avenge my teachers death and get stronger "the person now known as kirito said will looking at Renee which in turn showed his dimple kirito had _

_a blue shirt dress shirt with a grey muscle shirt underneath with dark blue jeans and black converse with his Steel cross on a silver chain and a dog tag with his name on it and __white_ bracelets he had _wavy hair that went to the side barley covering his stormy blue grey eyes_

"My name is Raven Nig-…."before the girl could finish she felt a pair of arms grab her legs from the ground and before she knew it she was thrown in the air as if nothing as she fell to the ground -….

_**~Oc submission~**_

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

More Detailed Physical Description (including clothing):

Personality:

History:

Goal: (why do you want to join):

Magic: (Be detailed with it, what makes your magic difference from the others)

Weapons: (What do you use with your magic):  
Main magic-  
Sub magic-

Likes:

Dislikes:

Guild Mark:

clothes:

OTHER:

Other:

Relationship:


End file.
